User blog:Ronaica, Daughter of Poseidon/My Life as a Daughter of the Sea God, Poseidon
Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson Series it's Rick Riordan's obra maestra. Except for characters that are not found in the story. Plot: This story happens after The Last Olympian... As I could remember since I was a kid I was stuck up in this old orphanage at New York City, St. Therese Orphanage. I'm a 'freak' they say well not for a smart girl I met her name is Kate Hale. She can see them too. The monsters, giant with one eye, woman with a hair of snake carrying spades and chasing both of us. All I could here is... "Come here child I hear you are all tasty..." "Kill them!". Those memories send chills to my spine. Oh before I forgot I'm Ronaica Jackson, 14 years old and I'm diagnosed with ADHD when I was 7. Many couple attempted to adopt me but I end up again here. I'm a mess. First I 'nearly' drown my 'new' sister in the pool when she call me a 'freak' with green eyes. Second and the rest is more horrible you know so I won't mention them. "Rona come on" Oh there's Kate waiting for me outside my room. It's our tour today at a Museum of Ancient Greek History. Well call me freak or weirdo but sometimes words jumble by themselves, dyslexia the doctors call it. "Come on, Slow Poke." I groan. "Yeah! Yeah! I'm up okay. Now stop dragging me!" I got up and dress up to my favorite shirt, it's blue with fishes printed in it and a pair of baggy jeans. " All right I'm ready now come on!" I grab her hand and we start scrambling down stair and... BUMP! "Ugh! You freak-o Jackson girl what your steps!" Annie a bully in this institution, keeps on rambling about how i mess up her look then comes to throwing nasty comments on my looks. Whoa, did I say 'nasty coments in my looks' this girl would get a little water whiplash! "Shut up you good for nothing ugly ha-" Before I could say it the bus arrive. "I'm watching you freak-o". She smirked. Oh and god knows how much I want to disarrange her scrawny face. "Oh really old hag I will be careful. You might bite me." I muttered sarcasticly. "She's not worth it Rona, now come on! I want to see Athena's statue then read about-" I could hear is 'Oh and you know about blah here blah there' and more about her smart thoughts. When we arrive at the Museum I will try not to mess things up. I beg all the saints just for this time. It's so facinatng in here. Kate is right Greek gods and goddesses re really interesting specially the powers of the Sea God, Poseidon. I love water, you know. As I wander around the museum I bump into this criple guy with his friends I guess a guy with messy black hair and sea green eyes who look exactly like mine and a beautiful girl with gray eyes and blond hair. They were searching for something or someone because they were like saying Category:Blog posts